A gift for Tomoyo
by nao-chan
Summary: This isn't really a romance, but oh well. This is for STRAWBERRY-SORA's contest. It's not too late is it? I'm sorry, this is really short, and it was kinda rushed. This is an E+T fic, please review!


A gift for Tomoyo  
by no-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or any of their characters . . . so please don't sue me!  
  
A/N: This is my first shot at an E+T fic, and my first time entering a contest too. I hope everyone likes my fic(especially Strawberry-Sora)!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
12-year-old Eriol walked out of Tomoeda elementry, sighing. He brushed off his school uniform, and saw Sakura and Syaoran walking out of the school, talking. He quickly walked towards the back of the school, not wanting to face his friends. He was a little embarrassed about the incident that had happened earlier . . .  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Eriol sat in a tree, watching Tomoyo shyly. Tomoyo was at the back of the school, taking pictures of the beautiful flowers in the garden. Eriol felt so peaceful, watching the pretty girl trot around, smelling all the different flowers. *It's amazing that Tomoyo-san is not with Sakura,* thought Eriol, not able to take his dark eyes off of Tomoyo.   
  
Tomoyo took a picture of a small doffodil, and smiled. "These flowers will look great on my homepage," said Madison smiling to herself. She loved flowers. Any kind of flower, from cherry-blossoms to roses.   
  
"Hey Eriol-kun! What are you doing up there?" asked a voice, startling Eriol. "Ah!" yelped Eriol. He suddenly lost his grip, and came tumbling down on Syaoran. "Owwwww," groaned Eriol, rubbing his head. Syaoran got up, scratching his head. Sakura stood behind the two boys, giggling sheepishly. "Oops, didn't mean to scare you Eriol," said Sakura, smiling meekly.   
  
"No, it's uh quite all right," said Eriol, quickly brushing off his shcool uniform. "I thought you're a a magician Eriol, can't you stop yourself from falling on me?" growled Syaoran, looking at Eriol. Eriol laughed nervously, blushing slightly. "What were you doing up there anyway?" asked Sakura, looking curious. "Oh nothing," said Eriol sweetly.   
  
"Hey guys!" called a voice. Tomoyo came jogging towards the three kids. Eriol suddenly blushed, then took off running. Tomoyo blinked, startled. Sakura looked surprised too. She looked at Eriol, then the tree, then Tomoyo. *Could it be . . . Eriol-kun had a crush?* wondered Sakura thoughtfully . . .  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Eriol sighed, remembering the humiliating incident. *Now Sakura and Li probably think I'm in love with Tomoyo,* thought Eriol, blushing at the thought of Tomoyo. He saw Tomoyo walk from the back of the school, towards the limo that had pulled up in front of the school. She saw Eriol, and waved at him. "See you tomorrow Eriol-kun!" called Tomoyo, smiling. Eriol waved back, as Tomoyo slipped into the limo. Eriol sighed sadly, as the limopulled away. *She'll never like me . . .* thought Eriol, smiling to himself sadly.   
  
Tomoyo yawned, as she stepped into her large room. She had just gotten back from school, and was tired. Tomoyo took off her jacket, and she caught a glimpe of the calender. *Wow, tomorrow is my birthday. I almost forgot. Well, I get to sleep in tomorrow, since it's Saturday,* thought Tomoyo, brushing her long hair. She smiled to herself, and skipped down to chat with her mom.   
  
"Eriol sure acted weird today," noted Syaoran, as Sakura buckled up her rollerblades, sitting on a bench. The two of them stood in front of the school, getting ready to walk home. She smiled evily, and looked at Syaoran. "It was love," she said giggling. Syaoran blinked, startled. "Yup, Eriol-kun likes Tomo-chan," said Sakura. "Speaking of Eriol," murmured Syaoran, nodding towards the boy that walked towards Sakura.   
  
Eriol walked towards Sakura, kicking a rock towards a garbage can. "What's wrong Eriol?" asked Sakura sweetly. She despretely wanted to set Eriol and Tomoyo up. "Uh well it's Tomoyo-san's birthday tomorrow, and I want to do something nice for her," said Eriol shyly. Sakura nodded. "I'll tell you what, Syaoran and I were just going to go to the mall-" started Sakura. "We were?" Syaoran asked stupidly. Sakura elbowed Syaoran.   
  
"Yes, we were going to buy Tomo-chan a present. Want to come?" asked sakura, smiling at Eriol. Eriol was surprised. "Uh um sure," he said shyly. Sakura smiled, and Syaoran looked confused.   
  
Even after an hour of Sakura dragging Eriol and Syaoran around the mall, Eriol couldn't find anything for Tomoyo. "Necklace?" suggested Sakura. "Nope." "Bracelet?" asked Sakura. "Nah." "Candy?" asked Syaoran. "No." "A CD?" asked Sakura. "No, she's not that type." "A car?" suggested Syaoran. Eriol and Sakura stared at Syaoran, wondering is he was serious or not. "Just a suggestion," said Syaoran shrugging.   
  
Eriol sighed. A lightbulb went off in Sakura's head. "Flowers! You should get her flowers! She loves flowers!" said Sakura, excited. Eriol perked up. *Yeah, Tomoyo-chan is always looking at the flowers at school!* thought Eriol. "Then let's go buy the flowers," said Syaoran, starting towards the flower shop. Eriol nodded, an idea unraveling in his head.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Eriol's clock ticked to mid-night, he crept out of his apartment. He got on his bike, and rode towards Tomoyo's mansion. He had explained his plan to Tomoyo's mom, and Tomoyo'a mom though it was a wonderful idea. *I hope Tomoyo-chan likes it,* thought Eriol, as he rode his bike towards Tomoyo's home.   
  
"Hoe, I'm so tired," yawned Sakura, who sat in Tomoyo's dark yard with Syaoran and a few of Tomoyo's maids. "Tomoyo better like this," muttered Syaoran, tired. He was a little irritated that Eriol had called him at 11:00 pm. Eriol soon arrived on his bike. "Okay people, let's get to work," said Eriol. Everyone nodded sleepily.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes sleepily, and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her alarm clock. "10:32! Wow, I slept in!" said Tomoyo, as she sat up in bed. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Tomoyo. No answer. Tomoyo groaned, and got out of bed. She opened the door. There was nothing there. Then she looked down at her feet. A rose petal was on the floor. She bent down to pick it up, slightly confused. Then she noticed another one, a meter away from the first rose petal.   
  
She soon caught on. There was a trail of rose petals, leading outside. Tomoyo picked up each rose petal carefully, wondering what it was leading too. Soon, she came to the backyard. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMOYO!" yelled a bunch of voice. Tomoyo yelped, startled. She almost fell, she was so surprised. All of her friends stood outside in the backyard, including her mother and her body-gaurds. Tomoyo didn't know what to say.   
  
Here she was, dressed in her pajamas, with her friends scaring the heck out of her. "Come here!" said Eriol, grabbed Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded, and followed the eager boy. as soon as she saw her present, she gasped. There was a fancy white bench in the backyawrd, with a beautiful wedding style arch shielding it from the sun. from the wedding arch hung many decorated pots with different kinds of flowers in each pot. Tomoyo was speechless.   
  
"Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Nao-chan and Yamazaki-kun all decorated the pots. Sakura and Syaoran helped me build the arch. Your mom and the maids bought the bench, and painted it," said Eriol. "It was Eriol's idea!" everyone chorused. Eriol blushed. Eriol looked at Tomoyo shyly. Tomoyo looked at Eriol, and then shrieked happily. She threw the rose petals in the air, and hugged Eriol. "I can't believe you did this for me . . . I can't believe you made this for me overnight!" Eriol blushed furiously, and smiled.   
  
Tomoy's mother, Sonomi, was beaming, and Sakura and Rika were dancing around the wedding style arch. "I totally have to take a picture of this!" said Tomoyo, getting out her digital cmera. "No, allow me," said Syaoran, taking the camera from Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked surprised. Syaoran motioned everyone to pose in front of the arch. Everyone obeyed, and smiled at the camera. Eriol put his arm around Tomoyo, and Tomoyo smiled. She kissed Eriol on the cheek, just as Syaoran snapped the picture. Eriol blushed. "Thanks Eriol-kun," whispered Tomoyo. "N-no problem," said Eriol smiling sheepishly.   
  
"I can't wait till this arch is used for your real wedding!" said Sonomi, smiling happily. "Yeah, Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding!" teased Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other. Usually Eriol doesn't like Sakura bugging him. But this time he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, this was really rushed, and really short. I guess I'll try another E+T next time. See you people later! 


End file.
